Gotta catch 'em all
by Storm Arashi
Summary: A bored healthy Sherlock is dangerous. An injured, bedroom bound Sherlock is a danger to John Watson's sanity. In an act of desperation to get away from crappy television and ANOTHER game of Cluedo..He invests in what he hopes will keep Sherlock's mind off of things.. Or perhaps he's now started a new addiction... After all... You gotta catch 'em All.


Not really set in any season nor between. It's just there.

Note: Google docs apparently accepts most Pokemon names.

/

If he had to play another game of Cluedo, John was going to commit murder.

It would depend on who he started with but it would certainly END with Sherlock Holmes.

He wasn't serious of course but given the last case had left his friend with a broken leg and cracked ribs therefore bound to his bedroom...It was starting to get difficult.

Between the yells of: "BORED." Every ten minutes he was not stimulated, it was crappy television, usually shows involving cheating, determining: "Who the baby daddy is" and the cheesy Sci-Fi movies on said channel of the same name. And between that was arguing with John and losing quite rapidly over his ability to walk around the flat (and that left him even more irritated at having lost an argument) and games…

John was considering asking Mycroft to take him, but he supposed that would be cruel and unusual punishment...For Mycroft. He wouldn't wish a bored and annoyed Sherlock on even Moriarty._ Then again if they were tied up and left to their own devices, Moriarty may bash his own head in…_

Then an idea came to him one day when he halted on a cartoon channel briefly ignoring Sherlock's complaints that they were missing whatever Shark movie Sy-Fi channel had produced. An anime show called Pokemon played.

Slowly a grin spread across John's features. One that could rival the 'maniac' grin Sherlock had perfected over the years.

He had an idea.

"John! Flying Zombie Death Monkeys Vs Sharknado! Now!"

Before he had to sit through another horrible B movie. He made an excuse and quietly dialed up Mycroft.

"I need to borrow enough money to buy two Nintendo 3DS...Please…"

"So...He's turned his powers of annoyance up a notch as you would say?"

"Mycroft...This will keep your little brother from aggravating his broken bones and keep my sanity in tact..No offense but I doubt he has any."

"You know he won't touch the bloody system."

"Oh I know a way to get him to...But I need the damn things first...And before you say no...Remember..I can ALWAYS send him to you and he will bring his violin which has been out of tune out of the pure purpose of seeing how long it takes to break Mrs. Hudson's sanity. And I will dose him on caffeine, he is not immune to that and you know it."

Mycroft sighed, if there was one thing he didn't want to deal with at this moment was a version of his brother that could somehow manage to tear his house apart from the guest room.

"Fine. The money will be in your bank account tomorrow, don't give him any stupid games.."

"Oh this one will be brilliant."

After a night of crappy television, another game of Cluedo (he swore he was going to burn that game) John made a stop at the local video game store making the purchase that would hopefully save his sanity...And whatever form Sherlock considered sanity.

When he arrived home, Sherlock was bouncing a squash ball against the wall not really caring what he knocked over. "Stop that." John said catching the ball with ease.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "It was getting old-" He didn't finish as John set one bag from 'Gamestop' next to him and started strolling out of the room. "..You got me a childish game?"

"Not just any game..One of the best games...And it makes you think..I'll be playing it...Once your actually good enough I'll challenge you.."

"You can't even beat me at Cluedo." Sherlock retorted scoffing as he pulled out a dark blue Nintendo 3DS and a copy of Pokemon: White version. "Pocket Monsters?"

"If you're scared you might get beaten by me.." John trailed off holding up his own copy of Black.

"...Your on."

John barely heard a single peep out of Sherlock until it was near midnight. The detective had the game and looked as if he was actually focused on it.

"Sherlock?"

"Shh...N has challenged me." He mumbled.

John sighed and reminded him he had to sleep and leave Unova eventually. He himself had been playing and he would admit..It was rather fun to play a game that didn't involve deductions of some kind.

And he had taken a peek at Sherlock's save Data and made sure his starter would be able to defeat Sherlock.

But it seemed his plot was working. John grinned to himself.

_Sherlock Holmes has become addicted to Pokemon._

And when the day came for the two best friends to battle...It was one to remember.

"Oh no you don't.." Sherlock growled as his Serperior was taken down by John's Pigignite. "How-..It's not even fully evolved!"

"Type weakness!" John practically sang as he switched it out for a Vaporeon to go against Sherlock's Flareon.

They both had made use of the Global Trade System. "..You wouldn't..Dare." Sherlock growled when his attack wasn't very effective.

John hit "Hydro Pump" with a bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh. Yes ."

In the end..John was the victor.

Sherlock got even in the end...However not in the game's world.

But in theirs.

One morning Sherlock waited at around four AM, two hours before John was to wake as he waited with a snicker and a cup of tea.

A speaker waiting at John's bedside started blaring music.

"GAAAAAH!"

Thud!

Sherlock could barely contain his laughter.

"Real mature Sherlock! Pokemon theme really!?" John asked as he came out of his room with a glare.

"You chose it." Sherlock merely replied.

"Bet you can't take down my level 100 Charizard with your entire team combined." John quipped.

A moment of silence followed.

"...Your on."

A few weeks later John received a text from Mycroft and nearly choked trying not to laugh.

It read:

_What the hell is a Bloody Magikarp and why does Sherlock keep calling me it?_

"So he's decided to try to obtain Gyarados.."


End file.
